Seven Sisters
by Asha'man Dylan
Summary: Follows seven Aes Sedai, one from each Ajah, and their attempt to guide the world in the Fourth Age. Main events based off of Shylah Sedai's story, here's a typed out link. www dot fanfiction dot net/s/8920091/21/ Events start right after the Last Battle, then zoom forward. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Planning the Path

Edesina kept her face clear as she sat on the bench for Sitters of the Yellow Ajah. To her left, in the middle, sat Suana herself, and to Suana's left sat Doesine. After the death of Romanda in the Last Battle, Suana had approached Edesina and told her that she would be joining as a Sitter, without really explaining why.

Edesina still wasn't sure what to think of the Last Battle. Most of her time had been spent in Mayene at the hospital, due to every Yellow being needed. Sure, many had gone to the Field of Merrilor to Heal those who wouldn't survive long enough to make a trip to Mayene, but Edesina had purposely stayed away. She didn't want to be anywhere near the Seanchan.

She loathed the Seanchan. They had put that Light-cursed collar around her neck and forced her to channel against her will. She remembered every whip, sting, and burn her sul'dam, Gera, had afflicted her with. Yes, she hated the Seanchan, and wouldn't have trusted herself to be within a mile of them… partly because she was afraid of being collared again.

Speaking of the Seanchan, she didn't know what to think about the two former sul'dam she, Teslyn, and the loathsome Joline had brought with them. Bethamin and Seta had been eager to learn for some reason, and Edesina suspected Matrim Cauthon's hand in it. He was Seanchan now, though Edesina was actually fairly fond of him, but…

Looking up, Edesina saw with shock that Cadsuane had been brought in already. She couldn't remember standing up. "Who comes before the Hall of the Tower?" Saerin asked for what must have been the third time, due to Cadsuane's response.

"One who comes at the summons of the Hall, obedient and humble in the Light, asking only to accept the will of the Hall." At the end of the sentence, Cadsuane glared around as if to tell them that she had not come at the summons of the Hall. She had come because it was necessary.

"Who stands for this woman?" Saerin asked as every woman redressed. "And pledges for her, heart for heart, soul for soul, life for life?"

Adelorna, Rubinde, and Yukiri stood, each saying, "I so pledge." The rest of the ceremony went smoothly and quickly. When it came time for Sitters to stand in support, Edesina stood at the first calling. She didn't want to overstep her bounds, after all.

Fourteen of the twenty Sitters remained seated (Saerin was speaking, and didn't participate), with almost smug looks on their faces. The six standing, including Edesina, all shuffled slightly, as though embarrassed. Cadsuane was obviously holding back her anger, and knelt down to their feet and begged to be allowed to serve with a face that was too smooth, even for an Aes Sedai.

At the second calling, only four Sitters remained seated; Suana, Yukiri, Lelaine, and Doesine. Two of the Yellows, that would cause dissension from the Green, and maybe scorn from Cadsuane. It mattered not. With all the work ahead of them, petty feuds would not matter.

Everyone stood up at the third calling, and Saerin met Cadsuane at the Amyrlin Seat, buttoning her bodice up carefully.

"You are raised to the Amyrlin Seat!" Saerin declared, Edesina and the other Sitters joined in, "In the glory of the Light, that the White Tower may endure forever. Cadsuane Melaidhrin, the Watcher of the Seals, the Flame of Tar Valon, the _Amyrlin Seat_!" Edesina did not understand why "Watcher of the Seals" was still included. The seals had been broken. Perhaps it was just a way of showing solidity with the past.

Cadsuane turned as she reached the Seat, then sat with a grim smile. The women arranged themselves in order of age before Cadsuane, with Saerin at the end. Edesina was second in line, behind a Brown who's name she did not know. She curtsied deeply, asked Cadsuane for permission to serve, then kissed Cadsuane's Great Serpent ring and stepped away. Edesina noticed Cadsuane's smile grow larger as the line progressed, almost reaching her ears as Saerin finished the ceremonial ritual.

With the smile still on her face, Cadsuane's declared Vasha Dosmani to be her Keeper. Slowly, her smile faded as the issues of now began to be addressed. Barasine, a Red asked right off, "What are the plans for the Red Ajah? Will we just waste away, if this nonsense about _saidin _is true, what in the Light will we do?"

"_Saidin _has indeed been cleansed. The Red Ajah will still deal with male channelers, though obviously not in the way they were previously ordained to do," Cadsuane answered. "I will speak to the Red Sitters soon about your Ajah's future, as I would like you to agree before we make any formal declarations to the Hall."

The Red Sitters nodded. Suddenly, Edesina had a burning question. "What about the Seanchan. What about our sisters being treated like dogs down in Ebou Dar and Amadicia and Tarabon? What can we do about that?"

Cadsuane smiled again. "I have recently encountered two former sul'dam that you, Joline, and Teslyn delivered to us. I have a plan regarding the Seanchan, though it will be long before it will be put into place. Suana, Rubinde, I would like to speak with you about this issue soon as well." This statement made brows crinkle. _Why would Bethamin and Seta matter?_ Edesina wondered. _And why would she need to talk to Suana and Rubinde about it? Surely they can't be thinking… No, that's impossible. _But Edesina couldn't shake that thought.

"Whay are we going to do about the reduced Aes Sedai population?" Yukiri asked. "So very many died in Tarmon Gaidon."

"We'll have to deal with it," Cadsuane told her sharply. "Honestly, there is not much we can do regarding the channeling population."

Seaine spoke, "Actually, Mother, there _is_ something we can do. Egwene al'Vere let any woman of any age who could channel enter the Tower. It was the reason the rebels had so many novices. It was truly remarkable how many older women could channel. Many of them were unnaturally strong."

Cadsuane seemed to ponder this. "This practice will continue. I myself am fairly old, so I will give the other older women a chance to prove themselves. You will need to make that a formal proclamation, Vasha. I've had enough ceremony for today. We'll meet again soon, in a week. Any closing statements?" No one said anything. "We shall meet in a week."

Edesina walked out alone, thinking over the meeting. She couldn't think of any other explanation for Cadsuane's plan. If she wasn't sending sisters into Seanchan, what else she could be doing. And if she _was_ planning that, why would she tell the Hall so blatantly? Cadsuane was known for her subtlety and commanding air, so stating something so obviously would most definitely be a way for her to show that that was _not_ the plan. This thought comforted Edesina. She had almost forgotten the danger as she wove a gateway to her apartments.

A surprised scream greeted her just as the gateway stopped rotating. She rushed through, still holding _saidar_, looking around worriedly.

A servant was lying on the ground clutching the back of his ankle and foot. Edesina could see the blood leaking through his hands, and acted swiftly. She wasn't familiar with the new way of Healing, so she laid the old weaves of Spirit, Water, and Air on his foot, hearing him exhale sharply as his energy was consumed. After standing up, he began apologizing vehemently, but Edesina says, "Don't be silly, boy. It wasn't your fault. I knew this was the time you cleaned my apartment. I had other things on my mind. Here, take some coin for your trouble," she fished out three gold crowns from her coin purse and dropped them in his hand.

"Thank you, Aes Sedai," the boy replied, beaming.

Edesina allowed herself a smile as well. "You're welcome, now along with you." As the boy left, Edesina felt pride in her Ajah. If she hadn't been a Yellow, she might have had to take the boy to someone else, a great shame. Healing was the greatest thing of the Power, despite what others might say. She could imagine a world where Healing wasn't possible, where even the smallest injury could fester and kill. It would be a terrible existence.

The sun was setting, she saw as she glanced out the window. She put on her dressing gown and got in bed, eager for her Healing session with the public coming the next morning.

* * *

Meidani was preparing to go to sleep just as a someone started rapping on her door. After telling them to wait, she deliberately took time to put on her gray dress slashed in green, of Saldaean cut, which hid her famously large, embarrassing bosom. She used the Power to curl her hair, then made sure her annoyance would not be displayed on her face.

She opened the door and saw no one, then, just as she was beginning to swear, she heard someone clear their throat. She looked down and saw a young boy. "I'm sorry Aes Sedai, but Serancha Sedai sent me to tell you that she needs to meet with you as soon as possible."

Meidani smiled at the boy, "Thank you. Go inform her that I will be up shortly." As the boy walked away, she noticed he was trying to crane his head around to look at his ankle which, now that she noticed, was freshly pink, as thought he'd been Healed. Meidani scoffed. She'd never had any skill in Healing, and didn't think it very useful. Being Gray, she could just talk her possible adversaries into agreeing with her without needing to put something right after conflict.

About ten minutes after sending the boy away, she walked over to the Head Clerk's apartments. After hearing her voice call enter, she walks in and is greeted by the sight of Serancha sipping tea.

"Hello Meidani," Serancha says, setting down her tea.

"Hello, Serancha," Meidani replied smoothly. "Why have you summoned me?"

"You know you have been an interesting character in the Tower lately, Meidani. You were seemingly glued to Elaida when she was Amyrlin, but you threw yourself to Egwene when she was declared Amyrlin. Many might see this as suspicious, especially since your support has not been thrown to our new Amyrlin," Serancha didn't take her eyes off of Meidani.

Meidani thought quickly. "Elaida was the Amyrlin. Egwene was the Amyrlin. Whoever is the Amyrlin, I must support. I have not had time to show my loyalty to Cadsuane as much as the previous two."

"Yes, but perhaps you got ahead of yourself. Perhaps, before the Last Battle, you supported Egwene before Elaida's capture." Serancha knew. There was no doubt to it.

"When I came back to the Tower, I had… alternative motives for attaching myself to Elaida," she said, giving Serancha a meaningful glance.

"Ah, yes. I thought so. How useful it must have been to have a Gray who knew Elaida as well as you. Perhaps the rebels weren't as foolish as we loyalists thought."

"Perhaps you were the foolish ones," Meidani whispered.

The Head Clerk glared at her. "Enough talk of the past. We cannot change it. Neither of those women is the Amyrlin any longer. I have called you here to give you a task. You have never been an advisor to a monarch, I understand."

"I have not, Serancha Sedai." Meidani kept her eyes to the ground.

"I will train you, then you will choose between Elayne Sedai or Perrin Aybara and his wife Faile, the new King and Queen of Saldaea."

Meidani looked up, shock openly displayed on her face. "Why me?"

Serancha was smirking, but only slightly. "They both have bold personalities, and if you are brave enough to take on Elaida, these options will seem like child's play."

"Why should Elayne Sedai have an Aes Sedai advisor when she herself is Aes Sedai?

"Because she does not rule her people as an Aes Sedai. She rules them as a queen. She may be more knowledgeable than a queen who cannot channel, but she is still a queen."

Meidani nodded. "When would you like me to begin?"

"We will begin tonight, then continue on every second night for a month. Perhaps you will be ready then."

"Yes, Serancha Sedai."

The two worked long into the night.

* * *

Rafela opened her gateway in the designated Traveling area in the part of Malkier that would hold the rebuilt city of of the same name. She stifled a yawn as she walked through her gateway with her Warder, Mahiro, down the path towards the tent city erected to hold builders. The number of Ogier present amazed her, though with the turning of the Age, something like this really shouldn't seem strange.

Lelaine, the First Selector, had sent her to oversee the reconstruction and planning of the city. She had not been happy about it, but it had been necessary, of course. Other sisters would be assigned with her, but she would lead them as they help build with the circles of men and women. Unlike many others, Rafela had quickly adapted to the Asha'man. She could empathize with them. They only wished to serve a purpose, which was what the Blue Ajah was focused on. The Reds had begun to think of themselves as responsible for the Asha'man, but Lelaine had made it clear that one of the Blue Ajah's main objectives was the integration of the male channelers into the world, though she wasn't completely comfortable with it. The driving force behind the endeavor was more likely to rival the Red Ajah, which would undoubtedly be given much attention as their purpose shifts, but Rafela would not be the one who called the head of the Blue Ajah about it.

After asking the guard at the start of the encampment for directions, Rafela and Mahiro set off for Lan Mandragoran's tent. "Mahiro, how do you feel about being assigned to the Borderlands?"

"I'm pleased, Rafela." This conversation seemed to be very formal. "I've heard that Kandor is also rebuilding, though Prince Kaisel will be here in Malkier."

"Ethenielle did not die, did she?" Of course she hadn't, Rafela would have heard about it. She was just trying to appear as a conversable Aes Sedai, rather than a cold-hearted one. Spending a year among people with them being to scared of you to speak just wouldn't be bearable.

"No, she did not die," Mahiro replied. "She is tired and weak though, and prefers staying in the remaining section of the Aesdaisher Palace rather than out galloping across these lands." She could sense his displeasure through the bond. Both Arafel and Kandor had pledged allegiance to Malkier, though Saldaea was holding out. Sometimes Rafela forgot that Mahiro was also a Kandori lord.

Rafela reckoned that one day, their would be four major powers in the world: Andor; Seanchan; the Aiel; and the Borderlands, united as Malkier. The smaller countries would just fade away. Of course Tar Valon would fit in there as well, as a part of Malkier and Andor. The Aiel didn't want Aes Sedai, and the Seanchan wanted them in a rather unpleasant way.

The King of Malkier's tent lay in the heart of the camp. It was a large thing, big enough to fit thirty of those things the Seanchan called s'redit inside it. Another guard announced them as they entered. Lan was looking over plans with two Ogier and several men, including Prince Kaisel, while a woman stood back, sitting in a chair. On second glance, Rafela saw the Great Serpent ring and sensed her strength. Light, she was _strong! Of course, it was Nynaeve Sedai of the Yellow Ajah, Lan's wife and Queen of Malkier._

Nynaeve stood as Rafela entered with Mahiro, and walked over to greet them.

"Sister," the woman said, bowing her head in greeting.

"Sister," Rafela replied similarly, but with a deeper head bow. Mahiro did a full bow from his waist, touching the hilt of his sword. Borderland customs. The Aes Sedai shared a knowing smile.

"What brings you here?"

"The Blue Ajah wishes to have someone to permanently oversee the reconstruction of Malkier, and I have been chosen."

Nynaeve's hand twitched, as though to go to a braid, although her hair was much to short for that. "I am here," she stated simply.

"The Yellow Ajah will have need of you. You are an excellent Healer, we all know. Many will want to learn, or at least see your Talent."

"Regardless, every moment I am not needed with my sisters, I will be here."

Rafela hesitated, this was not going so good. Lelaine had expected this. Nynaeve was known for her short temper. "I would be… pleased to serve under you while you are present, if you wish it, Nynaeve."

Nynaeve considered the offer, then said, "I suppose that would be fine. If I grow to trust you, I could be confident that this place isn't being run down while I'm gone."

Rafela offered another small smile, which Nynaeve partly returned. "Come on, the men are busy planning for once. I'll take you and introduce you to the other channelers that will be in service."

"You have many?"

"Oh yes, a great deal of Borderland raised Aes Sedai and Asha'man have informed us that they will be visiting periodically, though none will be here full-time, like you. Follow me."

The pair walked away, Nynaeve informing Rafela of the extensive plans.


	2. Chapter 2: The Seat In the Inn

Namine Tasil glanced up from her book to check the time. The light of the sun was just visible above the horizon. She had read through the night.

She had a good reason though. Few others had been chosen to review the books found in the Book _ter'angreal_. The title of the one she read currently was Flight Mechanics. It explained how the Aes Sedai in the Age of Legends had flown. It turns out it had been a _ter'angreal_that had flown them, not the Power itself. She went back to reading.

When she finished the book around noon she stood and stretched. She undressed and put on a robe, as she prepared to walk to the bathing chambers. Servants were bringing up water, and she embraced the joy that was _saidar _to heat the water to her liking.

After the servants left, she shrugged off her robe and stepped into the pleasantly hot water. She sighed as she lowered herself in and let the warmth transport her somewhere else.

She thought of her family back in Bandar Eban. Her father had not received a letter from her since before the Last Battle. Light, he hadn't written to her either; he could be dead!

He probably wasn't though; her father would not have left his inn, The Wind's Favor, for anything. War and fighting had never appealed to him. Arad Doman had not been damaged at all, to Namine's knowledge. After her bath she decided to Travel there just to make sure.

Her next thought was of the books. So many were stored in the _ter'angreal_, though only a handful was written in a recognizable script- the Old Tongue. Even then she sometimes had to consult a cipher to understand some of the more complex words. Her Old Tongue wasn't nearly as good as other Sisters in the Brown Ajah, but it was much better than those who hadn't dedicated their lives to study- as the Brown Ajah did.

She could not understand that line of thought. Sisters lived longer than average women and men. Why would Aes Sedai waste time with the here and now, instead of trying to uncover or rediscover knowledge for the future? Extended life was the greatest gift of the Power. It enabled them to live long enough to help the world. The Aes Sedai from the Age of Legends understood this thought. That was why they had named themselves Aes Sedai- Servants of All. They knew that the small population of channelers was meant to serve the commoners, not lord over them.

The absence of their male counterparts had likely attributed to the decision to seek other avenues of study. Men had always cared more for commoners, something to do with their honor. The balance _saidin _and _saidar _had been reflected among the male and female Aes Sedai, Namine supposed, each keeping the other in check.

By the time she had ended that thought, she was finished with her bath. She rose out of the water and back into the real world, becoming Aes Sedai wholly again. She channeled the water out of the copper tub, off of her skin, and out of her hair, and cleansed the soap from it. She then released the water into the pipe that ran down to the gardens. She donned her robe again and walked back to her apartments near the library.

For the first time in months she opened up her chest that contained dresses of Domani cut. The dresses made her smile. She chose a light tan that complemented her coppery skin, and then called in the servants to help her dress. When they finished she studied at herself in the looking glass.

Unlike many Aes Sedai she had worked hard to maintain her body, so that her face was not the only youthful feature about her. She was very young among Aes Sedai anyway. Her family was still living, in its prime even, which was a large rarity among sisters. Others sought to forsake their old life, but Namine knew the foolishness of that thought. If you forgot where you came from, you forgot who you were.

Once her family died she supposed that it would be hard to remember her roots.

"_Perhaps that's why they remove themselves_," Namine thought, "_they don't want to feel the pain of loss when their loved ones die."_

Her thoughts drifted back to the books again. Serafelle Sedai had uncovered one describing language. For the first time in centuries the name of the language everyone spoke, the Common Tongue, was known- it was called English. The book described the language that originated in the First Age. From English translations to others, such as Spanish, Japanese, French, and so many more were given. Namine thought the amount of different languages was ridiculous, really. There would be so much strife if the world were divided by barriers such as trying to understand one another due to different languages spoken.

She shook off the thoughts thinking how much of a stereotypical Brown she was being. She embraced _saidar _and wove a gateway to the Traveling grounds in Bandar Eban. She stepped through and the eyebrows of the Sister on duty raised, a gasp in Aes Sedai terms. She recognized her as a Brown, and was apparently shocked by the flaunting of her heritage.

Luckily the walk to The Wind's Favor was short, and before long she was stepping into the inn. Her father was sitting down at a table, faced away from her. A woman sat beside him, her hair a steely gray and in a bun. Strange that. Her father was shifting excitedly in his seat, Namine saw as she glided over to them. She walked around the table to a chair on the other side, pointedly not looking at her father or the woman.

She turned, finally, and her mouth made an _O_ as she saw the face.

It was the Amyrlin Seat.

Cadsuane's eyes looked sharply at Namine, as if she'd intruded. It was not as if Quillin Tasil was her father or anything. Namine bowed and hastily murmured "Mother". She didn't wait for permission to rise, and sat down at the table.

"Namine!" Her father exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You should have written, should have informed me!"

"With Traveling, I think you will find that I will be visiting you much more than I've been able to previously, Father." She treated him coolly. She could not have the Amyrlin thinking that she was intimidated by her.

"How pleasant," her father said, genuinely delighted. "Cadsuane, er, the Mother," he corrected, glancing in her direction, "has been informing me of recent events and asked me to write frequently to her, due to restricted time."

Namine glanced at Cadsuane. Her face with tight, angry that Quillin had so easily given up what must have been a prized secret. "I was unaware that you knew the Mother, Father."

"Oh yes," he replied."I've been in contact with the Mother for years!"

"Interesting. Well, I can see you are busy. I will return tomorrow so that we can have time for ourselves." Namine turned to leave.

"Daughter, there's no need to leave. Why, the Mother was just getting ready to go!"

Cadsuane spoke, eyeing Namine, "Yes, I was just about to leave. Excuse me, Quillin, Daughter." She rose gracefully from the table and walked out of the inn without any ceremony.

"So how did the Last Battle go for you, Namine?" Her father asked, trying to jump into conversation.

"I'm sorry, Father. I must speak to the Amyrlin. I've just realized that I need to speak with her regarding a delicate matter of Tower business."

"Are you sure, Namine? You only just got here…"

"Oh, Father," Namine said with a rare laugh, "I will come back once I finished speaking with the Mother."

"Oh," he said, brightened. "I will see you soon then!" She kissed him on the cheek and left the inn.

She briskly walked to the Traveling ground and wove a gateway back to Tar Valon. She could still sense Cadsuane's weave to her study in Tar Valon. Her gateway led to her own apartments near the library. She quickly left her rooms and made her way up to the Amyrlin's study. The walk was long and Vasha, the Keeper, made her wait to be seen for nearly thirty minutes.

As she waited, she allowed herself to see the new decorations in the antechamber to the Amyrlin's study. Three statues had been raised, all life-size.

The first was of Siuan Sanche, the Amyrlin whose deposition caused the schism of the Tower. Siuan held her hands together, as if hiding something. A plaque described the hidden thing being the rebirth of the Dragon, and upon second look, Namine could see the creature called a Dragon in the openings between Siuan's fingers. The plaque also listed how long she lasted as Amyrlin; her achievements, including being the first woman to be Healed of stilling; and her death in the Last Battle.

The second was of Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan. Namine could not help but be displeased by the sight of it. Elaida held nothing. Anything they could have put with her would have only have revealed her evil. Her plaque only listed her time as the Amyrlin and how her rule ended, which was by becoming _damane_.

The third statue was the most beautiful. It depicted Egwene al'Vere holding Vora's _sa'angreal_ with her arms extended in front of her, a formless weave between her hands. Her plaque described her as being the youngest Amyrlin ever raised and her accomplishments in the short time she held the office. It did not distinguish her as being the rebel Amyrlin, but did note the old Talents she discovered while she was outside the White Tower. It also listed her death in the Last Battle and how she took out all of the Sharan channelers.

Each was colorless right now, but when a master painter could be found they would be charged with painting the statue's to look realistic. All three had been turned into _cuendillar _by Leane Sharif, one of the few survivors that had the Talent of making it.

After the half-hour wait, Vasha called upon Namine to enter. She held up her skirts, only then realizing that she still wore the Domani dress.

"_Oh well, there is no time to go change clothing now_," she thought.

She entered the study to find the Amyrlin seated. Cadsuane continued writing, and Namine waited to be acknowledged. Finally Cadsuane spoke. "Daughter." She lifted her hand for Namine to kiss her Great Serpent ring. Namine walked forward and kissed her hand. The Amyrlin continued. "Why have you come to see me?"

Namine realized then how futile her claim was, especially against the legend that was Cadsuane Melaidhrin. "Mother, I… I cannot help but be slightly offended by your use of my father." Cadsuane frowned at her words. "Not because he has been your informant, but because I was never made aware of it… Mother." She hastily added.

"Daughter, I have been in contact with your father since the year you entered the Tower. He has always enjoyed providing information for me, and I see no time in the future where he will stop," Cadsuane said coolly.

"But Mother, you are the Amyrlin now, won't people notice if you vanish from the Tower periodically? Even going by gateway will cause some suspicion, people waiting to see you might sense your Traveling back," she argued.

"Don't you think I've thought of that," Cadsuane snapped. "I will need someone to visit him for me, and seeing as you are his daughter, you will be perfectly suited for the job. I will expect reports once weekly."

"Yes, Mother," Namine replied, grateful to have a legitimate reason to visit her father regularly. "May I go, Mother? I promised him I would visit once I finished speaking with you."

"Yes, child, you may go,"she said. "Oh, and Namine, tell no one of this."

So she was going to invoke the First Oath. It mattered not to Namine.

"I will speak of my services to you with no one other than you or anyone you give permission to hear from me. Will that oath suffice, Mother?"

Cadsuane nodded and waved her out. Namine curtsied and walked out of the Amyrlin's study in a daze. She had not expected the Amyrlin to just let go of her father so easily.

She walked into the antechamber, where Vasha sat at her desk waiting. Namine asked Vasha for permission to weave a gateway to Bandar Eban in the antechamber and wove it after a quick "yes".

She walked through the gateway back into Bandar Eban and made her way to her father's inn, losing herself in thought.

"_I wonder what the next big discovery will be. Language and flight are interesting things, but maybe there will be something that explains the Traveling Stones, or maybe the Ogier's entrance to our world. It would be _lovely _if something about the Power in that Age was recovered, or maybe…"_


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

_Thanks to Shylah Sedai for the valuable beta reads! You'll have to forgive me for my Illianer accent, I don't quite have it down!_

_Also, I do not own the Wheel of Time, nor any of the characters. They belong to TOR, and are the product of the visionary Robert Jordan._

* * *

Teslyn Baradon sat in the Highest's, Silviana Brehon, quarters with twelve other members of the Red Ajah, including Teslyn herself.

"The Amyrlin spoke with Raechin, Viria, and me last night," Barasine began. "She proposed two courses of action. The first was to gradually integrate ourselves into the Black Tower, earning their trust slowly. The second is to bring several of them here so that we ourselves become comfortable with them before going to the Black Tower. Eventually, though, we will have to go to the Black Tower. What are your thoughts Sisters?"

Lirene Doirellin spoke first. "We should go to them gradually. Although bringing them here would be more comfortable, it would also go slowly. By giving us a chance to choose to accept them, with them coming here, we also give us a chance to reject them. Rejecting them would push our cause back significantly, and possibly ruin our chances with them. We have to go to them"

"I believe should bring them here," Covarla Baldene said next. "If we do, we allow both of us to slowly bond together, which will be better in the long run."

"Time is of the utmost importance," Viria interjected. "If we wait too long, they will become too independent and separate themselves from Aes Sedai."

"That is not true," Covarla argued. "Sisters such as Pevara Tazanovni are already present there, and I have heard that she has deep roots in the Black Tower. We have a grip on the Asha'man through her."

"I do mean no offense to Pevara," Teslyn said, "but I believe that the Black Tower's grip on Pevara do be greater than hers on it." Several Sisters nodded at this.

Raechin spoke. "If we move ourselves there, we will force ourselves to adapt to the Asha'man. This is what our change all about, is it not?" Several nodded again. "If we are to change, let us do it in a fashion that allows them to see us as companions to them, because they will surely never accept us ruling over them." Every Sister was nodding when she finished. Some had unpleasant sneers of displeasure on them, but they all showed reluctant agreement.

"So, I believe our choice has been made," Silviana said, making sure to look at Covarla and the other three who had spoken for bringing the Asha'man out of their Tower. All four of them nodded. "We will now take it to the rest of our Ajah, then. Barasine, go speak to our Sisters present in the Tower. Viria, Raechin, go out to the Sisters outside the Tower and tell them to report back so that we can have a formal vote."

"Also, Teslyn, would you please go to the Black Tower to consult with Pevara? Viria and Raechin could do it, but they have to locate nearly thirty of our sisters around the continent." Silviana added as an after thought.

Teslyn hesitated before replying. "I will do this, Highest. I do no know Pevara Sedai very well, though."

"Few know many Aes Sedai, Teslyn. The only person I know of that truly knows Pevara is Seaine Herimon of the White Ajah, and I cannot send her," Silviana said.

Teslyn nodded, "I do understand, Highest. When do you want me to go?"

"As soon as you can, Teslyn. It is only afternoon, you can make it there and back within the day," Silviana said.

"Yes, Highest."

"Remember, you are finding out Pevara's perspective on the Asha'man. You yourself described her as being in the clutches of the Black Tower. You should understand that this will influence any answer she gives you. Perhaps she truly loves the Black Tower, but we know nothing of _saidin_; who knows what they could have done to her. You are not only assessing her opinions, but also her condition."

"Yes, Highest, I understand." Teslyn was surprised by how open with the mission she was. Then again, she had been the Keeper of the Chronicles for Egwene al'Vere. Even though Teslyn had only been under Egwene during the length of the Last Battle, she had sensed the power that radiated from her, and that power wasn't _saidar_. Egwene would have surrounded herself with people who added to her strength, and a weak Keeper would not have added to that strength.

Teslyn walked back to her quarters and changed into a dress that was not quite as ornate as the one she wore for the meeting. She then wove a gateway, in her room, to the Black Tower's Traveling grounds. She walked through the gateway quickly.

A man in a black coat with no pins, a Soldier, greeted her. He introduced himself as Jaim, and asked what her business at the Black Tower was.

"I do be here to see Pevara Sedai of the Red Ajah."

Jaim nodded. "Follow me, Aes Sedai." He led her through what appeared to be an upcoming village. She could see layouts on the ground for a large building.

"_It do be for an actual Tower,"_ Teslyn thought. "_Light, they do wish to rival us."_

Their destination turned out to be one of the larger houses. _Androl Genhald _was inscribed on a plaque above the doorway. Jaim knocked, and a man who must have been Androl opened the door promptly.

"Yes, Soldier Jaim?" Androl asked.

"Asha'man Androl_, _this Aes Sedai wishes to see Pevara Sedai, if she is present."

"She is here, Soldier Jaim, thank you for bringing…?"

"My name do be Teslyn." Teslyn interjected.

"… Teslyn Sedai. You may return to the Traveling grounds, Soldier Jaim." Jaim saluted Androl and bowed to Teslyn, then left, walking at a swift pace.

Pevara appeared suddenly as Teslyn walked in, somehow saying a greeting of "Hello, Sister," before even knowing who she was.

"Hello, Sister," Teslyn responded.

"Please, sit down." Pevara said, motioning to several groupings of chairs. All three of them sat in chairs in front of the fireplace.

"What brings you to the Black Tower?" Pevara asked.

"A delicate matter involving our Ajah," Teslyn told her with a distinctive glance towards the Asha'man.

"He may hear anything you tell me. He is my Warder," Pevara told her coolly.

"Very well. You do know of the imminent change in our Ajah? Our Sitters do propose two possible paths, and I do be sent to consult with you. You do seem to be ingrained in the Black Tower, having an Asha'man as a Warder and having fought in the Last Battle with him. The first course of action do be to bring our fellow Ajah members here and to allow them to integrate themselves slowly. The second do be to bring the Asha'man to the White Tower." Teslyn pointedly left out the decision of the meeting she and the other twelve Reds had made.

"That second preposition is ridiculous, Teslyn. The Asha'man would never agree to it. Honestly, I cannot believe someone would propose it," Pevara said hostilely.

"The Amyrlin herself did propose these paths," Teslyn explained.

"Ah, that would explain it. She believes everyone will obey her," Pevara said with amusement,

"She do have good reason for that, Sister." Teslyn said.

Pevara smiled, looking to Androl. "And what do you think?" She asked him.

"I agree with you," Androl said. "I believe we have spoken of this before, and that first proposition was the one we discussed. Bringing Aes Sedai here isthe _only_ way the White Tower can hope to have a foot in the Black Tower. We will never send our own to stay with Aes Sedai just to connect to you. However, you will not be able to begin sending your Sisters here for some time."

"And why do that be?" Teslyn asked testily.

"Because we have to be seen as growing independently, away from Aes Sedai," he explained. "If the Aes Sedai automatically jump into the Black Tower, we will be seen as a pawn of the White Tower. I think we all understand why that would be a bad thing, Teslyn Sedai."

"Aye, I do understand. But our Ajah will no be content to sit around. We must find _something_ to do," Teslyn said.

"Would out-of-Tower communications work? We will likely still need to communicate with Aes Sedai. You have many items of Power that are only usable by male channelers, I understand."

"They do be the property of the White Tower," Teslyn told him coldly.

"Why should you keep them when you cannot use them?" Androl persisted.

"We do no have enough confidence in you to trust you with the items. When you _do_ gain our trust, as I do feel sure you will, perhaps your leader will be in a position to gain possession of them. Besides, who do we be to try to govern the Towers? We both do be mere members."

"Actually," Androl said, "Logain has elevated me to the position of second-in-command. There is no set title yet."

"Oh, congratulations," Teslyn said. Pevara's face- her ageless face- shone with pride for the Asha'man.

"_They truly do have hold of her," _Teslyn thought. "_At least, Androl does."_

"I will return to our Ajah then, and report what you did tell me," she said, standing up to leave.

"Oh, Sister, please stay for dinner," Pevara said to her back,

Teslyn paused. "Very well, I suppose an hour's wait will no offend our Ajah."

"What do you feel like having?." Pevara asked as she made her way back to the kitchen.

* * *

Joline Maza grunted as Bethamin sent a shapeless weave of Fire and Air at her. "Blood and bloody ashes, Bethamin, what was that? Are you _trying _to kill me?"

"We are practicing Battle weaves, are we not?" Bethamin asked in her drawling Seanchan accent. "Is the purpose not to kill, Aes Sedai?"

Joline shrugged. "Yes, that is a large part of the purpose, but you don't send raw weaves while practicing, and you _certainly_ don't send weaves that can kill who you are training with."

"I am sorry, Aes Sedai," Bethamin replied. "Can we try again?" Joline nodded.

Joline watched as Bethamin struggled to embrace the Source, and recited the words used to guide novices.

"Empty yourself. Empty your thoughts. There is only one thing in your mind, the bud of a flower. Only that. Only the bud. You can see its every detail. You can smell it, feel…" Joline stopped. Both Seanchan were holding _saidar _and looked pleased. "Excellent. Now, form a fireball like we were doing earlier. That was what your weave should have been, child."

The women nodded. "In case you've forgotten, I will demonstrate."

Joline embraced the Source and slowly put together the weave of Fire and Air. When finished, she extended it toward the Seanchan so that they could see the threads more clearly, then let it dissipate.

"Now you try."

Bethamin succeeded, and gave a yelp of triumph before the weave slipped away. Seta's almost formed, but the Power itself slipped away from her. The whole lesson went like this. Overall at the end, they were able to hold _saidar_ longer and both crafted fireballs and spears of Air.

"That's enough for today, I think," Joline said. "We will meet in the western garden tomorrow so that we can practice using the earth. You may leave."

The former _sul'dam_ curtsied and left Joline's quarters. Joline sighed. She was actually growing fond of the women. Once you got underneath their Seanchan ways and their thick accent, they were decent people. They learned more quickly than any novice Joline had ever seen, and were harder on themselves when they failed.

She remembered when Adelorna Bastine, the Battle-General, had asked her to teach them. Joline had almost refused, but Adelorna's reasoning had made sense. She had felt like a White to agree with her.

"They must be taught battle weaves," Adelorna had told her. "Who better than a Green?"

"Yes," Joline had replied, "but why me?"

"I think it would be obvious, Sister. You have traveled with them. You, Teslyn, and Edesina know them best, and you know battle best, so you are the logical choice."

"Get an Accepted to teach them, surely one of them would be pleased to be able to teach."

"I think not. The Seanchan could try to corrupt their minds. We are better off getting someone with a trained mind to deal with them. And as I said, you know them."

"I also dislike them," Joline had replied to that.

"Aes Sedai must overcome emotion to deal with the greater good. By teaching these Seanchan, we gain an invaluable insight into the Seanchan's culture. The Yellows reluctantly allowed them to Heal in the Last Battle, after teaching them the crude way, but no one besides us will trust them with battle knowledge. Cadsuane has informed me of her plans for them, and knowledge of fighting will be crucial for them." Her eyes had shown pain when she'd said that. Joline didn't understand why.

"This makes sense," Joline had said hesitantly, "If there is truly no other option, I will agree to teaching them."

"Excellent. Thank you, Joline. You may go."

And now look at Joline. She was actually beginning to enjoy teaching them. Looking back, there was not a very big selection of Greens to teach them. Before the Last Battle, the Green Ajah had been the second largest. Now it was the second smallest- with thirty-seven members. The Whites had thirty-two. The largest was now the Yellow, and the Grays were the second largest. Brown, Red, and Blue were the third, fourth, and fifth largest- in that order.

The Greens were now looking for a rededication of purpose. After votes, the majority had agreed that dealing with the Sharans would be the best course of action. The Amyrlin had also agreed, and Adelorna had been looking into the matter since. No news of it had been given to Joline though.

Joline looked up as Fen and Blaeric, her Warders, entered. She was one of the few who had been lucky enough to retain all her Warders during the Last Battle.

"_Thinking of it now," _she thought, "_I don't believe I've heard of anyone else who managed that."_

All three of them had almost missed the Last Battle, due to their lack of Traveling knowledge. They had passed straight through Caemlyn without seeing a single channeler, but finally encountered an Aes Sedai at an inn just before the Andoran border. She had shown them the weave for Traveling then opened it to Tar Valon. The Sister, a Gray, had asked if they'd seen any other Sisters, and quickly left to find any of the other potentially scattered Aes Sedai throughout the continent.

Upon arrival at the Tower, the entire group had split up. Edesina and Teslyn had run off to their own Ajahs. Yellows had swept up the Seanchan to teach them Healing. Setalle Anan had not even entered the Tower with them; it was unknown where she had gone. And Joline had gone straight up to Adelorna to report of her time with Matrim Cauthon, the Band of the Red Hand, and the Daughter of the Nine Moons.

The Band had arrived shortly after that, without the Daughter of the Nine Moons or Cauthon. Reports had flown in of a new Empress declaring herself in Ebou Dar, and rumors of where Matrim Cauthon had gone had spread throughout the Band's camp and into the other army's camps. One ridiculous one had been that he had gone to duel with Death itself- completely idiotic.

Joline thought enough to satisfy a Brown that night, reviewing every last particle of the past few months. The Last Battle had left her unable to do that, and she had been too angry at having to train Bethamin and Seta to think the past few days.

When she finally decided to get in bed, she had realized how lucky she had been to avoid all the possible dangers that had been presented to her. Relief coated her mind as she entered her dreams.

* * *

Valinde Nathenos frowned as she looked down at the hypothesis written on the parchment lying on her desk. It was simply illogical to think that

"_A being below the earth attracted objects towards it, causing the inability of flight and or destabilization."_

Surely the Dark One would have taken advantage of such a being during the Last Battle.

She amended it to say,

"_The earth itself attracts objects towards it. The sheer size of the earth draws things close to it and prevents them from floating away."_

She smiled. She would have to do tests, but she was relatively sure that she had gotten it correct at last.

"_I do think I will call it gravity,"_she thought. "_Look at me, I do be naming something that I do no be positive even exists yet."_

She smiled anyway.

She was so pleased with herself that she did not hear her door open.

Did not see the servant enter with a tray in her hands.

Did not hear as the knife was slid out from under the plate cover or hear the servant walk up to her.

And she did not make a sound as the figure slit her throat.

* * *

The servant looked down upon Valinde- a woman who had once been her best friend. Valinde had known which Ajah she would join when she entered the Tower, and the servant had respected her for this. Valinde's dedication had been an influence on the her own choice of Ajah.

However, after the servant had discovered the Black Ajah, she had hastily joined it. It had been pure logic to join the Dark Lord- the side that had the most to offer and the most power. If not for the Black Ajah, the servant likely would have remained friends with the woman, but upon her entrance and quick elevation she had not had time to retain the petty friendship.

Alviarin threw back her hood and embraced _saidar_. She wove the Mask of Mirrors around her to imitate Valinde, and then memorized her features. She altered the portrait of the woman to be more accurate as well, then incinerated her old friend's body in the fireplace and wove Fire and Air to remove the blood that was all over the floor and desk. She picked up the parchment that Valinde had been working on and sniffed as she read it. There was blood covering the parchment, and it was quickly thrown into the fireplace as well. She looked around the room, studying it and familiarizing herself with her new room.

The Great Lord had been defeated, but the Black Ajah was still very much alive in Alviarin. She had managed to escape the Ogier with her deceit and walked right up to the White Tower after disguising her ability to channel and inverting a Mask of Mirrors. A servant's position had been given to her, and she had studied her old Ajah members before picking Valinde as her first target.

She was possibly the only one of her association left alive or not captured, but that did not mean she could not carry out of the Great Lord's most simple commands.

_Let the Lord of Chaos rule._


	4. Chapter 4: Meetings

_I'm terribly sorry it's been so long! I've been busy with the end of school. I need to thank Shylah Sedai for beta reading my chapters (feel free to message me if you want to be the second) and for providing the timeline for me to go off of! One event that you'll only hear of in this chapter happens in her story, so please read it to understand fully!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Wheel of Time or any of its characters._

* * *

Rafela Cindal of the Blue Ajah smiled to herself as she finished channeling. Her time in Malkier was finally finished.

The city was not completely rebuilt, but the remainder of the building was more than easy enough for the common people to finish. She let go of the circle she had been leading and _saidar_. The Seven Towers had only minimal work left- and she had just finished turning the foundations of the tallest into _cuendillar_.

Rafela left the group of men and women and walked to the second-tallest tower, which was finished, and ascended its stairs. At the top, she found Queen el'Nynaeve ti al'Meara Mandragoran speaking with Queen Elayne Trakand of Andor and Cairhien. After entering, she saw Meidani, a Gray Sister, sitting in the corner obscured from view of the doorway. "Sisters," she said as she gave a slight curtsey, taking in all three of them. None of them were from the same Ajah, she realized.

Each sister similarly replied to her greeting, and Rafela, who sensed the urgency of Elayne and Nynaeve's conversation, took a seat beside Meidani. The woman appeared to be consumed in knitting, but judging by the complete lack of progress she was making, she was actually absorbed in the conversation of the two Aes Sedai, who happened to be queens of the two most influential nations of the time and the most powerful full sisters the White Tower had.

Rafela quietly observed Elayne. She had a slight layer of fat leftover from her pregnancy with twins, Gawyn and Egwena, but other than that her beauty remained the same it had in the days of the Last Battle. Her crown was a blend of the Rose Crown of Andor and the Crown of Cairhien, which made for a stunning creation. Rising suns and roses were placed regularly around it, and the centerpiece of the golden crown was a large rising sun, bigger than the others. It had a rose laid on its side cut from a solid piece of ruby centered in the large sun. It was a truly gorgeous crown.

Rafela shifted her gaze to Nynaeve. Her crown was a beauty as well, but its beauty came from the strength it radiated. It was a thin band of bright silver. She too had put on some weight, though Rafela could not tell why. Rafela was on the same diet as the queen, and she had not changed.

Rafela then looked to Meidani. She remained beautiful, if maybe a little too buxom. The two had never been acquainted, due to the large age gap. Rafela vaguely remember teaching the younger woman while she was a novice. Now she only barely exceeded the Gray in the Power, putting them on nearly equal footing.

Meidani stood as Elayne said, "I'll see you soon, Nynaeve Sedai." Nynaeve responded similarly and the Queen of Andor and Cairhien left through a gateway, Meidani gliding after her. The Queen of Malkier turned her attention to Rafela.

"Thank you, Rafela Sedai," she said regally. "I know that without your help rebuilding would have taken much longer. I expect you are going back to the Tower?" She waited for Rafela to nod. "I too must return to the Tower, Elayne Sedai brought word of a meeting with the Seanchan today, and I am asked to attend."

"Of course, Nynaeve Sedai, would you like me to make the gateway?"

"No, no, I'll make it." Rafela waited, but the glow did not appear around Nynaeve. "Why has this been happening?" Nynaeve asked herself just as the glow of _saidar_ suddenly appeared around her. She snapped the weave for Traveling in place and they were quickly walking through it to the Tar Valon Traveling grounds. Over the past nine months an actual building had risen around the place, with separate enclosures for more private transportation.

After climbing the ramps to the Blue Ajah quarters, Rafela bid Nynaeve farewell as the woman continued to ascend. She promptly headed for Lelaine's quarters.

"Is Lelaine Sedai in her room?" she asked a servant as she was exiting the Head Selector's quarters.

"No, Aes Sedai. Lelaine Sedai is preparing for the meeting with the Seanchan Empress with the Hall of the Tower presently."

"Thank you, child." Rafela turned around and returned to her own rooms. She had hoped to give Mahiro time to finish packing her things before returning to fetch them, but she supposed she would have to do it now.

She sighed as she wove the gateway.

* * *

Two days after the meeting with the Seanchan Edesina Azzedin groaned internally as a servant delivered news of a Sitting. She readied herself quickly and left for the Hall. Along the way, she was joined by Lelaine Akashi of the Blue Ajah. "I was expecting a visitor, I've had to push back our meeting twice now! Why does this meeting need to be now?" Lelaine asked, irritated.

"Everyone has plans when a Sitting is called, Lelaine Sedai. It is our duty to respond appropriately. The Tower is more important than our endeavors," Edesina replied. Lelaine positively glared at her, then increased her stride and passed ahead of Edesina.

Sitterhood had changed Edesina. Over the nine months since the Last Battle, she had gained influence in the Tower rivaled by few, and now Yellows sought her when they needed advice or assistance. She had mastered the new Healing weaves, and she had learned everything she could from the Thirteenth Depository. As a Sitter she had become all she was meant to be.

This meeting did seem a little odd though. It was midday and Sitters were typically dealing with their Ajah right now. Edesina could not remember an instance when an average meeting was called at this time.

She hurried over to Suana Dragand, the First Weaver of the Yellow Ajah, when she entered the Hall and took her seat. Most everyone was present already and they only had to wait for five more Sitters before beginning.

As soon as the other Sitters arrived the Amyrlin spoke first, which was odd. "We have gathered today to discuss a delicate matter. Dealing with the Seanchan." Murmurs began to rise from the statement.

"As you know, the Dragon's Peace restricts us from doing anything forceful to get the captive Aes Sedai back. If discovered we will be subjected to war by the Aiel. It is utter nonsense that our Sisters are kept captive and we aren't allowed to deal with it, but it is the fact of the matter. I have spoken with certain individuals from each Ajah, and we have agreed upon a path. This path is incredibly distasteful and even I hate to put it in action, but it is necessary. We have decided to send two Sisters into the Seanchan-held lands to inspect and, if possible, release our Sisters." Cadsuane said, as she made eye contact with every member of the Hall.

"They will be sent as _damane,_" the Amyrlin said.

A chill ran up Edesina body, lingering in her neck. Right where the collar set.

Sitters _screamed_ in protest, and Edesina's voice quickly joined them.

"Treated like animals!"

"Tortured!"

"Broken!"

"Collared!"

"Slaves!"

Edesina had never seen the Hall act so brutally. After experiencing the _damane_ in the Last Battle, many had realized just how despicable the Seanchan really were.

"As I said," Cadsuane continued, ignoring the outburst, "I do not like this course of action, but there is no other way to assess the situation." Most talking had died down as Cadsuane continued to talk. "Perhaps if you knew who we were sending, you would be more hospitable to the plan?"

She was right. Many were only scared because they thought they would be one of the two. Edesina wondered how they were picked; there was not much that could qualify a person for this.

Cadsuane actually seemed uneasy. "I do not wish to cause a scene, so I will call each of you along with random Sisters to my study individually to inform you of whether you shall be sent or not. Now, we will leave for our rooms, and I will send a messenger when you are needed."

Edesina left alone. Some Sitters around her spoke amongst themselves wondering who would be selected, but she held her silence. Soon she and her fellow Yellow Ajah Sitters reached their quarters and separated.

After an hour in her room worrying, a messenger knocked on her door. "The Amyrlin Seat calls upon you, Aes Sedai," he said with a bow.

Edesina nodded, thanked him, and began walking.

Vasha admitted her immediately and she walked in to a silent, waiting Cadsuane.

"Hello Daughter," Cadsuane greeted, extending her Great Serpent ring for Edesina to kiss. Edesina did so and the Amyrlin told her to sit. Then Cadsuane spoke again.

"First, you should know who the so-called _sul'dam_, the 'Leash Holders,' will be. We currently hold several captive, but some have come voluntarily. I have spoken, personally, with every former _sul'dam_ present, and chosen them based on their sanity. The two _sul'dam_ will be Bethamin and Seta, whom I understand you know."

Edesina shivered. She knew those two, but it surely would not cause whoever chose to single her out as a _damane_.

"The first Aes Sedai that will be sent is Joline Maza of the Green Ajah. She has worked closely with Bethamin and Seta, and will be well equipped to control them should they become unruly." Edesina's chill went deeper. She should be calm; she was only one out of hundreds of Sisters that could be chosen. She hastily fixed her worried expression to that of an Aes Sedai serenity.

"The second will be," Edesina's heart pounded against her throat, "You, Daughter."

She didn't remember falling off the chair, or Vasha, the Keeper of the Chronicles, coming in and shielding her. She didn't hear Cadsuane's explanation for why she was going. All she could think of was her time in Ebou Dar. Days, weeks, months leashed like a dog. That had been the worst period in her life, and it still haunted her dreams.

And she was going back.

A scream tore from her mouth, her eyes filled with tears and she began crying. She was no longer an Aes Sedai, she was a child, holding the legs of the chair for her life.

"_I could kill them and get away,"_ she thought before regaining part of her senses. _No, that's ridiculous. I'll force them to still me. If I can't channel, I can't be a _damane."

She picked things up and threw them around the room, some hitting the Keeper and the Amyrlin.

"Edesina," Cadsuane said as Vasha wrapped her in threads of Air. "You have to be sent. No one else is anywhere near qualified for this mission." Edesina continued crying. "You are a Yellow! Think of this as Healing. You are mending the Seanchan's wrongs."

"Now," the Amyrlin continued, "we cannot let the Seanchan know we are sending Aes Sedai to them, so we will have to sever you." Edesina froze. Nothing had been said of this to the Hall. "You understand, don't you? The ageless face will give you away, and they are sure to have recorded the number of Aes Sedai they possess. We do not know what they would do with an extra. You must also be able to be used in any way needed; you can find out more that way. This deal for them to release ten captive Sisters is not enough by any means. Now, I will sever you and you will be escorted to the Black Tower to be Healed."

Cadsuane embraced _saidar_ and wove the weave for stilling. She set the weave on Edesina, and Edesina felt her awareness of the Source snap abruptly. A hole opened in her, a sense of loss more profound than anything she'd ever experienced. It had to be worse than the loss of a Warder. It was so painful to her mind that she went numb.

Edesina was taken to wait in the antechamber as Joline was brought in. She barely heard Joline's reaction. The Amyrlin soon walked out with Joline.

"Have an escort take them to the Black Tower and have Asha'man Damer Flinn Heal their severing," she commanded Vasha, then leaned in to speak to Edesina and Joline. "I am sorry, Daughters, but this is the only way we'll make progress."

"But me? A Sitter?" Edesina asked.

"Yes, you. You know those two Seanchan women. The four of you combined are the greatest hope we have of freeing our captive Sisters. You will come to realize this in your mission, but for now I truly am sorry."

Vasha took each of them by the hand to lead them through a gateway Edesina hadn't noticed her make. Three Warders and a Sister walked through with them as an escort. She hadn't seen the glow around the Keeper as she made the gateway. She didn't have _saidar_ anymore.

Her vision blurred as they walked through the growing village of the Black Tower, she could not focus on anything. All she could do was caress the place _saidar_ used to be with her mind.

_"Stop it,"_ she told herself. "_You'll have _saidar _back in moments. The real danger is the Seanchan. There's no escaping this, is there?"_ She glanced at Joline. A blank expression painted her face, much like Edesina expected hers to be. She remembered her distaste of the woman when they were in Ebou Dar and with the Band of the Red Hand, and their forced bonding together to uphold the Aes Sedai peace front. No true friendship had come from that, it had been over the moment they all set foot in the Tower. Perhaps this would change that though.

Edesina was at full awareness when the Sister she did not know stopped in front of a house with D. Flinn set above the doorway. She rapped on it until it opened, then tersely said, "Asha'man Damer Flinn, the White Tower needs your service. These women were severed in an endeavor for the White Tower, and need your Healing." It was amazing how she disguised the truth with lesser truth.

The Asha'man looked Edesina and Joline up and down, then looked into the Sister's eyes before nodding. He reached out and took Joline's head in his hands, then after a few seconds, released her. Tears of happiness streamed down her face along with a look of shock and joy. Then the realization that she was now fully able to become _damane _set in, and she became sullen again.

Flinn gently laid his hands on Edesina's head next. Suddenly, the awareness of _saidar_ came back, and she tried to embrace it to make sure. The unknown Sister had a shield on her though. Flinn noticed Edesina and Joline's strange reaction. "Why aren't you two joyful? The True Source has just been reopened to you!"

The Sister did not allow either to answer. "The shock of losing it is still with them."

"If I may ask, Aes Sedai, how did were they severed?"

"The White Tower's business is its own, Asha'man Flinn."

He gazed at her before replying. "I suppose it is at that."

The Sister nodded. "Very well, thank you for your services." She turned on her heel and walked away. Edesina and Joline followed, heads bowed.

After Traveling back to the Tar Valon, a Traveling grounds worker greeted the Sister escorting Edesina and Joline as Kiyoshi. Two other Sisters, Felaana Bevaine of the Brown Ajah, and Juilaine Madome, also Brown, escorted the two Sisters to their quarters with orders to appear at the Amyrlin's office the next morning. After setting a shield on Edesina, Juilaine, her accompanier, allowed her to go into her rooms.

Edesina just looked at her face in the looking glass when she went in. It was a youthful face. Years of agelessness, and now it would be years before she had it back. Years before she had proper respect again.

She had to admit, the plan was clever. Sending real _sul'dam _and disguised Aes Sedai was a brilliant plan, in theory. A White Sister had probably proposed it, and someone had taken it too far. She would never have supported this if it had been put to a vote.

Then she realized that there had been no vote. How could this have been possible without a vote? Perhaps Cadsuane had overstepped her bounds, thinking her prominence would allow it. It is certainly something someone such as Cadsuane would have done.

In that moment, Edesina realized that Cadsuane was not a very good Amyrlin. She would not go as far to say she hated her, but a strong dislike settled in her with her realization. Perhaps she was just doing reckless things because she simply did not want to be Amyrlin. It was common knowledge that she had turned down the opportunity to be a Sitter twice, and lesser known that she had turned being Amyrlin as well.

It did not justify her actions though. Edesina was glad she was leaving the Tower now, and was certain Joline would be when she talked to her.

Through the evening, between bouts of crying, eating her dinner, and several shield shift changes, she suddenly came to understand the situation. Pride in being chosen welled up in her. She was serving in a more profound way than just Healing wounds. As Cadsuane said, she was healing the rifts torn by the Seanchan. It didn't matter that _she_ would suffer falsely. Sisters were truly suffering, and she had been given the responsibility to find out how to free them.

That did not stop her from crying herself to sleep.


	5. Update

Sorry it's been so long everyone, I've been a bit busier than I imagined I would be.

I'm working on Chapter 5 now, the beginning literally just clicked, so I'll try to have it up within a week.

In case you're wondering, which I doubt you are, the characters for it are Alviarin, Namine, and Meidani :P

- Asha'man Dylan

(I'll be taking this down tomorrow)


End file.
